Me and Emily
by hypey27
Summary: Song ficlet. Set after season 4 finale. Rory deals with the ramifications of her actions.


Hey here is a little song-ficlet. The song and Gilmore girls are not mine. The song is "Me and Emily" by Rachel Procter. It's a great song, if you haven't heard it yet, go listen to it.

* * *

**_"Floorboard's filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
Tryin' not to wake her up._**

**_Cell 'phone says "low battery",  
God, what if I break down?  
I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,  
A safe little interstate town.  
  
Just a cheap hotel,  
With a single bed,  
And cable TV  
Is good enough for me an' Emily."_**

* * *

Rory looked over at her daughter, Lorelei Emily Gilmore, who was sleeping softly in her car seat. As she past a sign stating that she had left Hartford city limits, Rory tried her hardest to blink back tears remembering what had led her and her daughter's exodus from everything she had known, everything she had been.

_

* * *

_

_"Mom, we were safe, I told you that like a hundred times. We were safe!" Rory yelled at her mother with disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"I know you were safe honey, but safe doesn't always mean that things won't happen. At least let me go get a test to make sure. I'll go to Hartford so that it doesn't pass through the grapevine here, I'll.." Lorelei said as watched her daughter's weak figure huddled on the bathroom floor.  
  
"NO, I have the flu, I need vitamins and flu medicine. You know we don't take care of ourselves near as well as we should, its about time it comes to haunt us." Rory said jumping up and sprinting to her room. The door she tried to slam shut bounced of the lock, as Lorelei stood just outside the doorway.  
_  
_"Okay so that explains the fact that you are sick, but what about the timing, huh? It always happens in the mornings, you cant stand the sight of food, and you're starting to wear out all my clothes that we both know are not your regular size." Lorelei said, leaving her best-bud image out of the picture knowing what Rory needed right now was a wake up call. An ugly, loud, and destructive wake up call to what they had both been avoiding.  
  
"Mom, I cant be... we were safe... I was safe..." Rory said as she looked at her bed. The ugly wake up call's alarm spread ran across her face as she muffled a cry. "Mom, I can't be... I'm pregnant..."_

* * *

**_"Some day, when she's old enough,  
She's gonna start askin' questions about him.  
Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
An' gets her little mind a-wonderin'  
  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
"Does he not love me like you do?"  
Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth."_**

* * *

**__**

_"Dean, we need to talk."  
  
"Hey Rory, I was going to call you, I just haven't..." Dean said, obviously searching for a plausible excuse.  
  
"Had the chance?" Rory said with obvious hurt in her features. To say they had avoided each other since the night of the Dragonfly's opening, one month ago, wouldn't be very far from the truth. "Look, I don't really know how to say this, but..."  
  
"I think I know what you are going to say," Dean said in a somewhat lighter tone.  
  
"You do!" Rory said in complete shock.  
  
"Yeah, and I totally agree,"  
  
"Dean, what are you talking about... I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what!" Dean said in disbelief, feeling the immediate need to sit down.  
_  
_"Dean, I know..."  
  
"We were careful Rory," Dean said lifting his head from his hands to stare at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Careful doesn't always mean that it's impossible."  
  
"Rory, I can't... I wanted to..." Dean stuttered trying to find a way out of the train wreak he had made of his present.  
  
"Are you going to leave Lindsey?" Rory said, a small quiver in her voice as she sat next to him. Staring at the gazebo, she remembered the first time they had walked past it as a couple. The night he became her boyfriend. The night that was perfect until it had ended, very similar to the night that had led them to this moment.  
_  
_"Rory, I can't leave her. My parents... her parents... they are all counting on me to make it work," Dean said with defeat in his voice.  
  
"But you said..." Rory blinked back tears in her eyes, willing them not to fall but failing to hide their trail in her voice.  
  
"It was a mistake, Rory. I thought that was what you were going to tell me, that you thought we should just forget about it," Dean said watching Rory stand up, quickly moving away from him.  
  
"Dean, what do you want me to do? Do you want apart of its life, do you want a family?" Rory said quickly and decisively, knowing that it was her responsibility at that moment to care for her child more than her own feeling of abandonment.  
  
"Rory, I... I have a family," Dean said seeing the love between them fade to a mere ghost of what it had been.  
_  
_"You don't want us... it?" Rory said tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Do whatever you want to do, Rory, but Lindsey can never know," Dean said with a finalization in his voice. He watched as Rory's shocked face turn from him and walk down the street. He stared as the last shred of their love disappeared into the void._

_

* * *

__**"Will it break her heart?  
Will she understand, That I had to leave?  
That's what was best for me an' Emily."**_

* * *

_"Mom, I have to leave," Rory said, walking into their living room.  
  
"Okay, I'll take Emily to the inn and you can pick her up later this afternoon," Lorelei said, cradling her two month old granddaughter in her arms.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, we need to leave," Rory said motioning between her daughter and herself.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I can't live here anymore, Mom. I can't raise my daughter as a mistress' baby," Rory said collapsing on the couch.  
_  
_"Honey, no one knows. They think its Jess' baby at the most," Lorelei said, trying to hide the hurt and fear that had gripped her heart. Watching her baby leave her dreams behind to raise Emily had been too hard. Watching her leave her home would be near impossible.  
  
"Mom, they know. Everyone knows. Lindsey knows, Dean knows. I know. I won't raise my daughter in a town where she will go to school with her brothers and sisters without realizing it. I cant let him watch her grow- up, but still be with Lindsey." Rory said, taking Emily out of Lorelei's arms and placing her in her bassinet.  
  
"When will you leave?"  
  
"A few months, when I've earned enough money," Rory said looking up at her mother with tears glistening in her eyes.  
_  
_"I don't know if I can let you go, Rory, but I know that this is what you think is best and I have to let you do this. I have to let you grow-up on your own, just like I did," Lorelei whispered, pulling her daughter in a tight hug, realizing the pain she had placed on her own mother so many years before.  
_  
_"I love you, mommy," Rory whispered._

* * *

**_"Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
An' the mornin' is breakin' free.  
  
It's a brand new day,  
It's a second chance.  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
For me an' Emily."_**

* * *

Driving through the rain, Rory looked at her slumbering daughter.  
  
_"I love you, too, baby."  
_  
Lorelei's voice still rang in her ears as she tried her best to make it through the storm.  
  
_Storms will come, keep your speed steady and watch for those around you.  
_  
Words that had been taught to her during Driver's Ed had never meant so much to her before.  
  
One night, one mistake, but so many lives changed.  
  
All she could do was think of what was best for Emily.

* * *

**_"Floorboard is filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
An' she's startin' to wake up."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
